


Troll Tails

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Tails, Young Trolls are called Trollings, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Poppy gets a touch too excited and it leads to all sorts of shenanigans.
Relationships: Poppy/Barb, Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Troll Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this amazing art, https://leonleonhart.tumblr.com/post/616212758146482176/well-obviously-rock-trolls-are-dragons  
> Y'all should defs go look and leave a love heart!

Poppy knew all trolls were different, she was a different troll to her father, Branch was different from her, all the trolls in her village were different, different voices all singing in harmony, day in, day out. The only things they all had in common was their love of sweets, their love of nature and their tails. Sure, every tail was different, some were long, some were short, they came in different lengths and colours, some of them had short fluff or long fluff, but in the end, all the trolls had fluffy ended, ropey tails. 

Poppy loved all the small differences between her people, loved how their differences gave them all a space in the village, a spot just for them, with everyone, all together. She enjoyed watching the small trolls learning to sing and play from the older Trolls, she enjoyed singing with her people and she enjoyed knowing that despite their differences, they were all one people, Troll people.

And then the World Tour happened and she found out there were other trolls. 

The first trolls she met had been the country trolls, she'd expected tails, and they had them… but they had different legs, four legs! With clip-cloppy feet and music so different to hers.

And then the Funk trolls, four legs and stripes and fluffy all over with short, waggy tails and now she understood why Coopers tail had never been ropey like anyone else in the villages. Not because it was too short and all you could see was fluff, but because he was a funk troll.

She'd been too distracted by her anger when she'd finally met the rock Trolls to look at their tails, all she'd paid attention to was how much Barb, a fellow queen, had riled her up and twisted her tail into tight, angry knots just by talking. 

The nerve.

But now, weeks later, working all together to repair the cities destroyed by the tour she could look around and see all the differences, she could hear them too, in the different songs, the conversations, the smiles and couldn't help but melt as she passed a gaggle of Trollings chasing each others tails, pouncing and squealing their laughter. 

She looked over at some rock trolls, head tilted to the side and once again lamented over the fact they weren't made of rocks. She'd been so sure when she'd seen the difference between pop trolls and others that rock trolls would live up to their name. But no. They only played rock music. 

Bummer. 

Not so bummer though, was Barb, grinning that grin that made her cheeks go squish and her eyes narrow but brighten and all Poppy wanted was to run over and just hug her and that squished grin that should have looked evil but just looked…. Mischievous and daring and something that made butterflies jump around savagely in her stomach.

It had been happening ever since that amazing concert, that mane of rainbow hair with black streaks, the broad grin, the light in those beautiful multi-toned eyes and she still shivered when she remembered how Barb had gripped her waist, tugging her in against her side and holding her there, tight and secure.

She had just started to flush when Barb had looked up from the pod she'd been repairing, those strong arms of hers tense and muscles bunched while she pulled on a rope to help lift the pod home back up into the branches, she'd smirked, raised a brow and then looked back to the work she was doing while Poppy just died.

That's when she saw it happen, when Queen Barb's shoulders tensed as she pulled backwards, a small set of leather wings spread open from her back, tensing and flapping in time with every heave and a thick, scaled tail with little ridges and an arrowhead tip flicked around her ankles. It was enough of a shock that Poppy was able to break through her haze of butterflies and puffalos in her gut to squeal as she ran forwards, her eyes zeroing in on that tail as she made grabby hands and hunched her shoulders. 

She pounced just as Barb and the others finished tying the rope, securing the pod up and practically tackled the other Queen into a pile of leaves and fluffy feathers. She was sitting on Barb's thighs, one end of the draconic tail in her hands before she realised she'd done something only the younger Trollings still did. She paused, blinking wide pink eyes at Barb who was staring at her incredulously before she blanked, unable to think for a moment as she realised the area they were in had gone quiet. 

She didn't dare look around, not willing to see the disbelieving or shocked stares and instead tried desperately to figure out a way to get rid of the awkwardness of this disastrous situation. The idea came, exploding in her mind like a glitterbomb just as the Queen of Rock's eyes narrowed and she started propping herself up on her elbows. 

Poppies eyes narrowed, the frozen grin slowly, deviously transforming into a wicked smirk before Barb could say anything, freezing her in place. 

"Tail tag!" She shouted, scrambling away, shoving on the rockers chest to push her back into the pile of leaves before she darted off. "Barb's it!" She screamed with a loud cackle, sprinting to catch up to a group of Trollings who had caught on to what was happening. 

Soon the pop troll village was full of laughter and shouting as trolls finished whatever job they were on and began chasing one another through the half repaired village.

Barb had zeroed in on Poppy, chasing the pink pop troll queen, only occasionally getting distracted enough to "tag" other players before resuming her hunt for the loudly giggling other queen.

The game went late into the evening, smaller parties breaking off and playing among themselves as the day progressed and by nightfall almost everyone was seated on branches, watching the last two players dash between half built pods, logs and mushrooms while Trollings dozed peacefully in their parents laps. There was quiet cheering and bets were taking place as the last two trolls rounded a corner.

Poppy was gasping for breath, running on just pure adrenaline as she zigzagged through the forest floor with Barb hot on her tail, her own breathing a touch ragged as she tried repeatedly to catch the fluffy wagging thing in front of her.

It happened when Poppy only just barely stumbled, slowing for a heart beat, just long enough for Barb to lunge forward with a loud cry of victory, tugging on the tail before it could slip through her fingers. Poppy stopped almost instantly but Barb, mid lunge, couldn't and ended up crashing into the pop trolls back, sending them both tumbling in a tangle of limbs onto the soft, dewy grass.

There were dismayed groans and calls of "pay up" murmured through the branches before everyone headed off, parents to put their tiny Trollings to bed and everyone else to start preparing dinner and tidying up, leaving the two Queens of Pop and Rock forgotten while Delta oversaw the makings of dinner.

Down below, still laying in the grass, tangled together all was silent except for the two trolls still trying to catch their breath, occasionally moaning or groaning as their aching muscles protested any amount of movement. It took a while for Barb to sit up and look down at the other troll, trapped beneath her, ropey, fluffy ended tail in her greyish pink hands with a smug smirk. "I won" she said, voice low and a little hoarse from all the shouting, a gravelly undertone that made Poppy's mind shut down and heat pool low in her gut. Barb didn't seem to notice, too busy trying to catch her breath and wipe sweat from her forehead, wings flapping cool arm down her back while her scaled tail swayed behind her. 

She released Poppy's tail without realising and sat back on her haunches, straddling the pop queen's lap and took a moment to look her over, checking she hadn't gotten hurt in the tumble and was about to ask if she was okay when she noticed the flush on Popsqueaks cheeks and the way the other troll was biting her lip with those half glazed eyes. Her wings flared and her tail paused mid sway as all thought fled her mind, a roar of… hunger? Bursting in her gut so strong she didn't know what to do and just blinked. 

It took a while for them to slowly pull apart, Barb the first to get up and offering her hand after wiping it on her leg, suddenly self-conscious of the sweaty palms. It didn't take much effort to pull the Pop troll to her feet and then the two stood awkwardly, trying like Trolling teens to make full sentences before giving up with embarrassed shrugs before walking towards where they could smell food. Hands still dangling dangerously close, tempting and yet too daunting for either at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drunk. Hopefully y'all can read it.  
> Also, apparently when drinking I lament that the rock trolls aren't made of rocks.


End file.
